


The Great Shadow

by Transformersfan123



Series: Memories and Magic [3]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Sequel to Crossroads of Destiny. They've been linked for six long years, and they've gone through so much together. But an ancient being is tired of their careless coming and going in the Mystic Isles, and has decided to step in. The night is darkest just before the dawn, but can dawn actually come this time, or will it be dark forever? FRIENDSHIP ONLY!





	1. Shadowlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/zSK2XZHP0kM

Sofia laughed as Cedric stamped out the fire, muttering curses under his breath.

"Stupid thing," he spat, tossing the wood back under the cauldron.

"It's okay, Cedric," Sofia said, grabbing a broom to sweep up the ashes.

"Well, you got a laugh out of it," Cedric replied, smiling at her as he turned to grab a bottle of beetle saliva. "Pour seven drops of this into the mix."

Sofia obeyed, and the liquid turned red. She enjoyed helping Cedric, and at seventeen, she was now fairly adept at potion-making. That was one thing she had to learn—most of the rest were natural parts of being a Mystique—and Cedric was very skilled at that particular art form. She wasn't quite as good as Cedric, and there had been some very big mistakes made, but it was all a part of learning, and the sorcerer didn't really mind. He was pleased to help her improve.

"How did your sorcery test go?" Cedric queried, rummaging around to find some Phoenix feathers.

"It went very well," Sofia replied then grabbed a box. "Here they are."

"Aced it, of course?"

"Of course."

"Are we still going to the Mystic Isles tonight?"

"We'll spend a few days there, you know, on its time."

"I have a busy day tomorrow, so we need to get back by morning," Cedric agreed.

They were very good at timing themselves when they traveled by this point. Usually, they went to sleep one night in real time, and they could spend three to four days in the Isles, depending on what time they went to bed. Afterwards, they woke up, refreshed and rejuvenated for the next day. Sometimes they would go several nights in a row, but they didn't do it all the time. They tended to lose touch with reality the more often they went in a short period, and their magic became more unpredictable.

There was one more reason they didn't like to go for more than a few consecutive nights: the Shadowlings. After Sofia was attacked their first, extended trip, they had stuffed down their fear and done research, something that Cedric hadn't been willing to do at first. Sofia was persistent, though, and they finally perused the library in the castle, and many more abroad, to find the answer to the question of what they were.

The black beasts with the purple eyes were called Shadowlings, and they originally were split from a very powerful being called Thorn, who was also known as the Great Shadow. He was always hungry for raw magic, and he sent out his beasts to collect power for him. Exposure to their poison could cause brief insanity, as evidenced by Sofia's reaction the first time, and enough uninterrupted contact between the poison and the blood could make the insanity more permanent.

Fortunately, the body could quickly work out small amounts of the poison, such as from a small bite or scratch. _Un_ fortunately, Sofia had an unusually strong reaction to the poison, as they had discovered over the three times she'd been bitten, compared to the only time Cedric had. He had started to have visions after a couple days, and only then did he notice the bite, but Sofia's reaction was almost instantaneous. Within mere minutes of being harmed by one of them, be it a bite or scratch, though bites were much worse, her eyes would turn purple and start to glow, and she lost her reluctance to curse.

After catching a creature, Cedric had removed some of the poison, and they were slowly building up Sofia's resistance to it by giving it to her in little doses. She had been overwhelmingly embarrassed at first by her language and the things she called Cedric and accused him of doing while on the poison, but she had resigned to be supervised when she realized how unstable she was. She understood now that she wasn't herself then, but the sorcerer was the only one she trusted to hear her at such a vulnerable, frightening moment. Her resistance had been steadily built up, and she could handle more poison now, but her reaction was still unnaturally strong when it occurred.

Sofia handed the box of Phoenix feathers to Cedric—they were very volatile when added to potions—who dropped in two. After a miniature explosion, the princess rapidly stirred the liquid as her friend added the final ingredient: dragon's tears. The potion settled into a beautiful pink with a slight shimmer.

"Perfect. Well done, my dear," Cedric said fondly. "We'll bottle this up and I'll sell it to Trenton. He's offered quite a bit for it."

With a burst of magic from his core, he lifted up the entire potion and portioned it easily. Sofia flexed her own magic and engulfed them in liquid glass before solidifying it into perfect little vials. That done, they corked them then ordered them into a cushioned box. The princess closed the box, then they locked it with a particularly hard spell that only a sorcerer would know how to undo. After that, Sofia began putting protective magic around it. There were the standard ones, like protection from water and fire and damage, then there was one that protected the box from thieves.

"Is this okay, Cedric?" she asked after fifteen minutes.

He spun his chair around then wheeled it closer and sent a surge of magic out and over it.

"Very good! Your protective magic is getting stronger!"

Sofia beamed then carefully set the box by the door. "What does this potion do again?"

"It's a bit like raw magic, only manufactured instead of natural," Cedric said. "Very few sorcerers are powerful enough to create it, hence why Trenton asked us. He's going to pick it up at your school during the sorcery even tomorrow. I shall personally attend, though I might be a bit late."

"There's a dinner first, so you should be fine," Sofia assured him. "I can't wait to show mom and dad what I've been learning!"

"Learning?" Cedric teased. "I thought it was all natural!"

Sofia giggled. "You know what I mean! I never would have thought to make wine from rivulet rocks!"

"You can use magic to do pretty much anything," Cedric agreed. "Now, you don't worry about this potion anymore. I'll send it with you tomorrow afternoon when you go to school for the show. _Then_ you can worry about it. Alright?"

"Sounds good, Cedric. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sofia headed to her room, where Clover was sleeping. The poor rabbit had been sick recently, and he weakly smiled at her. The princess nodded, and pulled out the last quarter of a healing potion from a cabinet.

"Cedric told me that if you're not better after this, he'll make you something stronger. Okay?"

"Ugh, that stuff tastes terrible," Clover complained, but he drank it down with only one gag and a cough.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"I will, Sofe. Don't you worry about it," the rabbit replied.

Sofia got ready for bed then settled in, cuddling Clover, who was staying with her until he felt better. She reached over her mind link for a quick goodnight to find that Cedric was sipping tea with his nightclothes on.

_~Goodnight, Cedric.~_

_~Goodnight, Sofia. Get some rest. I'll see you in the Isles.~_


	2. Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/rdLGtLgDctQ

Sofia carefully picked up the box and stepped down in front of Royal Prep. It was cloudy, so they had brought the covered coach just in case it rained. Amber gracefully dismounted, James following a moment later. The king and queen of Enchancia were coming in another coach, and Cedric was riding his own flying horse; it had taken time to get him on one, but he had come to love flying, especially on Storm.

"Sofia!" June exclaimed, hurrying over to bow.

Sofia smiled and curtseyed back. "June, good to see you."

"Amber's over there showing off her dress. Let's go."

"Not right now, June. I have to go find Trenton the Trite. Cedric made some special potions for him, and I have to make sure he gets these safely. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, Sofia! Bye!"

Sofia walked to a back room, setting the box down then grabbed a chair and sat down. Trenton should be there in a few minutes, then she could go and join her friends. As she waited, something seemed off. The fireplace was dim and the smoke seemed too thick. She glanced around, frowning.

_~Cedric? Are you okay?~_

The man looked up from the bottle he'd just placed back on the shelf. _~Of course, my dear. I'm just finishing up. I should be there soon. Why?~_

_~I don't know…Something feels…~_

_~Wrong?~_ Cedric guessed; Sofia often had the feeling that something wasn't right before him, but this time he didn't feel anything wrong. That didn't mean she wasn't telling the truth, though.

_~Yeah.~_

_~What is it?~_

Sofia suddenly felt something slam in between them. It actually cut her mind so deep that it _hurt_ , and she gave a little scream of pain. She looked around in bewilderment, trying to find something, _anything_ to acknowledge what just happened, even if blood was spewing out of her ears. There was nothing. For the first time since she was eleven, she was completely left alone with her thoughts. And it scared her.

"C-Cedric?" she asked aloud as her thoughts screamed his name. "Cedric? CEDRIC!"

She ran to the door, needing to be close to somebody, but it was locked. Her heart was beating frantically against her ribcage, and she ran around to try to find some semblance of normal. She couldn't feel her magic! She couldn't think properly! She couldn't feel Cedric! She filled her lungs to start screaming, but something moved in the corner.

"T-Trenton?! Trenton, help! Help me! I can't…" she trailed off mid-scream, staring in fear as dark purple eyes glared at her from a mass of shadows.

She backed against the table, her hand groping for something to defend herself. She found a wand and pointed it at the beast.

"Your magic will not work, little girl," a voice said. She expected it to be deep and loud. Instead, it was almost nasal and very, very quiet, almost like a whisper in her mind. "I have sucked the power out of the wands. Their cores are useless now. No more channeling magic for any of the wands here in this place. You are all mine."

"Who are you?" Sofia asked, her voice hoarse with terror as her body quaked, but she still managed to get the question out.

"You ask me who? Very few ever ask me who. They ask me what. What am I? But you know the answer to both. I shall answer you anyway. I am Thorn, the Great Shadow. And what you have in that box has helped me to find you. But it is your magic I am interested in, not those potions."

Sofia swallowed, unable to do anything. She was alone, well and truly alone, for the first time in so many years. She had forgotten how quiet things were with just her own thoughts and emotions. There was no warm presence on the other end to soothe her fears, no kind prods to tell her to wake up from this terrible nightmare. It was all too real, and she knew she would probably die. Very few had ever escaped from Thorn, and those that did had gone mad from fearing his return. There was so little information on him, but the insanity he produced was well-documented by magic users everywhere.

Thorn shifted into an upright form, and it seemed as if he glided across the floor as he approached.

"I have seen you, girl, walking around _my_ lands. You and that _friend_ of yours." He spat out the word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "You come and go, always appearing somewhere else, always leaving before I can get to that _delectable_ power inside of you. But I cannot allow that to happen any longer. So, I came here, where you cannot just disappear. You were easy to track, especially when Trenton asked for that rare potion."

Sofia swallowed, her hand closing around the handle of the box as she groped behind her. It was a heavy box, and it had protective spells, so she could swing it and conceivably cause some damage, but what the creature said gave her pause.

"Trenton? He'll be here any minute! He's a powerful sorcerer! And…" the girl trailed off again when a soft, grating laugh came from Thorn.

"That _fool_ is not powerful," he said calmly, his eyes appraising her thin form. "He uses wands to focus his magic. Thousands of years ago, the magic from the Isles was so potent, so thick in the blood that wands were _never_ used. Not by witches, sorcerers, or even fairies. They were simple children's toys until the _true_ power could be grasped. But the magic dwindled in their kinds until wands were mandatory. Using his weakness to force him to order this particular potion was my idea, and he will be disposed of shortly."

The beast leaned over her and met her eyes. "Wands are mere trinkets to me, and ones that I do not care for in the slightest. The _real_ power," he growled, his voice doing things to the word that made her fear for more than her life, "is in you and that sorcerer. Oh, that is so _divine_. It is rich and _potent_. I have never seen a more powerful pair in all my millennia of living! Shoving down his power for so long made that man, one who produced so much raw magic to begin with, so deliciously fierce! And he shared it with a girl! A _child!_ Even with all my siphoning of his power when he practically lived in the Isles, it did nothing to diminish the flow! It only increased it!"

Sofia was still trembling, but the longer he talked, the more nerve she gathered. She was starting to formulate a plan.

"Cedric _is_ powerful," she admitted. "And he did share it with me. But not by choice. The magic spoke to us when it connected us. _It_ chose me, not him."

Thorn narrowed his eyes. "Magic is there to be submitted to the will, not roam free."

"Then why are the Mystic Isles so free?" the girl challenged, shifting her grip on the box.

The creature snarled, getting close to her face; though he had no facial features, she could sense teeth poised to strike. She knew the chances of her getting out without a scratch were slim, but she _had_ to get out and warn the others.

When Thorn spoke again, his voice caressed her like a hand across her entire body, making her think of dirty things that sickened her and made her shake. "With your power, I will force the Isles to submit to me. I will capture you and that other fool and use you. I will use you and let the magic fill you again and again until I am more powerful than any being has ever been. And maybe I'll let my little beasties have a bit of _fun_ …"

Sofia shrieked an obscenity and told him what he could do to himself as she slammed the box across his face. There was a _crack,_ and the box split as the protective spells were overwhelmed with evil magic. There was a flash of movement and then _pain_. The worst pain she had ever felt! But the beast stumbled back, and she she sprinted away, slamming into the door full force and splintering the wood, screaming as loudly as she could. She clutched onto her sanity, running through familiar hallways, but recognizing nothing. Curses leapt to her lips, and she barely bit them back as she slammed headfirst into Miss Flora.

Looking up, she saw horrified faces all around her, and people started to scream for a doctor, a sorcerer, _anyone_ to stop the bleeding! She felt something leaking down her side, but she didn't dare look. She knew it was black, not red, which meant _poison_. Screaming, she tried to bolt again, but the three headmistresses grasped her and told her to calm down.

"No!" she bellowed. "Thorn's going to kill me! He's going to _use_ me! Help! Help! I can't hear Cedric! I can't feel him! Cedric! Cedric, help! HELP ME!"

Hysterical, unable to breathe properly, she tore from their grasp and ran past her frightened siblings and friends, past the terrified parents, including her own, and past the bewildered guests who had come to see a show. She _needed_ Cedric. Spells were being shouted so that the sorcerers and fairies could force her to calm down, but there were no effects. Panic started setting in with all the sorcerers, and even the fairies began to fear.

The knowledge that something was wrong was only accentuated by the girl screaming and slamming her closed fists against the large, ornate doors that opened inside so that she couldn't just push them to get out. She couldn't break them, and they refused to hear her pleas. Her magic started fritzing as the poison sunk its teeth into her core, just as Thorn had with her side. She screamed, fighting the hands that tried to help, tried to pry her away as she beat the door so hard that her skin split.

She heard herself shrieking for Cedric, begging for her friend to help her, but she was still alone.

All.

Alone.

And so she screamed louder as Thorn laughed in her mind where Cedric should be.


	3. Something Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/G5rVADfHcSI

Cedric arrived on his sweating, shaking flying horse, and he didn't even spare a 'thank you' as he bolted for the door. Storm understood, though, and the horse hurried to get water in the stable trough, telling the sorcerer to be careful, that something felt off. Cedric agreed.

The grounds of Royal Prep were eerily silent and still. Usually before an event, there were people milling about, even as dinner was being announced, but today there was nobody. Cedric's frantic mind was still beating against the shield that had slammed between his mind and Sofia's. He couldn't feel her _at all_. He hadn't been alone, so truly alone, in such a long, long time—over six years—and it terrified him.

Because the magic that linked them was from the same source, they couldn't block each other completely. They always had some awareness of the other's thoughts and feelings, and if anybody asked, they could immediately locate them. Cedric knew for a fact that he had been talking to Sofia while she was waiting for Trenton in the third study down the library hallway in Royal Prep in the advanced student wing. But then that shield had broken their contact. Sofia would _never_ block him like that, and in fact she _couldn't_. So that meant something terrible had happened.

He had run screaming to the stable, scaring the castle staff to the point that Baileywick was called. The steward had sprinted out, demanding to know what was wrong. Cedric swept him aside and mounted Storm, shouting that something was deathly wrong with Sofia and that he had to go _now_. Baileywick, who was much sharper than any of the royal family when it came to relationships and had noticed how close they were—"We're just friends, Baileywick. Just friends, I swear."—called for him to hurry and help as much as he could even as Storm took off in a hurry.

The twin amulets gave both of them the same blessings whenever one earned it, so Cedric had long been able to talk to all animals, not just Wormwood. And when Storm wouldn't stop asking what was wrong, he swore at him and called him a slow jackass. The flying horse became alarmed that Cedric, who had grown to be the kindest man anywhere, had said such things, so he knew that it was imperative for him to get to Royal Prep quickly.

Cedric burst through the door to find an empty hallway. He sprinted for the study and came in to find empty potion vials shattered all over the floor, the splintered pieces of door, a smashed box that should have been able to withstand almost anything in their world, and a pool of blood mixed with what looked to be ink from a broken inkwell that was pouring all over the desk. But Sofia was nowhere.

He ran from room to room, looking for any sign of his best friend. He began to panic until he ran into one of the headmistresses. Literally.

"Sofia!" he gasped frantically. "Where is Sofia?!"

The blue fairy grasped his hand and flew off, dragging him behind her. He began to sprint and he was suddenly flung into a medical room, where King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, and Prince James sat beside a bed. Sofia was in it, and his first thought was that she was alive! Then he saw the ugly black tones in her skin, and her eyes were glowing purple. She was frantically rocking back and forth, clutching her mouth and looking as if she might erupt at any moment.

"Shadowling poison?!" he demanded without a thought.

"You know what's wrong?" Roland asked, hope in his eyes.

"Shadowling poison," he repeated, slowly approaching. "Where was she bitten? Or was she scratched?"

"She won't let anybody touch her," Miranda whispered. "We barely got her here."

"I think I know how to help, but you must leave the room."

"Why?" the blue fairy asked.

"I have to get as much poison out as possible. I need to get to her bite. If you give us privacy, she won't be as embarrassed when she comes out of this. Please, trust me."

"I do," Roland said, and he truly meant it. Their relationship had come so far, especially since he has seen how his younger self had treated Cedric's younger self. "Take care of her, Cedric. Everybody else out."

"Even me?" the doctor asked.

"Please," Cedric answered, giving a stiff little bow.

The room was emptied and the door shut firmly. The sorcerer approached his friend, sitting on the bed.

"Where's the bite?"

Sofia grunted and moved one hand to gesture toward her mouth, which was still covered by the other hand, her expression frightened.

"Cursing?"

She nodded desperately, so Cedric sent out enough magic to soundproof the whole room.

"There you are. Let me have it."

A vicious volley of swear words later, Sofia lay back and showed Cedric her blood-and-poison-stained side, muttering obscenities and glaring at him. He tapped her head and she was immediately changed into a pair of pants and a shirt that was open on the right side to help him tend to her. He made a piece of leather appear.

"Put this between your teeth, that's a good girl. Bite it as hard as you need to. This is going to hurt."

Half an hour passed before the excess poison was out of her system. He bandaged her middle, fixed her shirt to completely cover her then walked to the door.

"The poison is out," he said after opening it. "I do believe you need to tend to her hands, doctor. They look bad."

The girl's family rushed in and sat around Sofia, who placed her hands back over her mouth. Her eyes were still glowing purple, as they would be for several hours, no doubt, so she cursed and slandered much easier. One hand was tended while the other was glued to her lips then they were switched out. Cedric sat to the side and tried to pretend to be calm. He could _see_ she was going to be alright, but he couldn't _feel_ it. And what he did feel was nervousness.

Something, he wasn't sure what, was _wrong_. They were too calm, and none of them were talking about what had happened. They acted like Sofia's Shadowling poisoning was normal, that her refusing to talk was normal, and that was _wrong_. He felt it, like an itch he couldn't scratch, like the faintest scent of something he recognized but couldn't place. He had felt whatever it was before, but it was only the shadow of a memory, something he'd pushed out of his mind until it had faded with disuse. He felt calm, as if all his cares were floating away, and part of him wanted it. He violently shoved away that part of his mind, cursing it.

After a few minutes of fighting with the sensation before winning the battle, he demanded information. He was taken aside by the three headmistresses, who filled him in on Sofia's odd behavior, including screaming for him. He listened without a word, confused until the green one said something about her shouting that somebody was going to kill her.

"Who? Do you remember who?" Cedric pressed.

"Thrones?" the pink one asked the others.

Ice settled in the man's veins as the memory was suddenly so sharp that it hurt, and he whispered, "Thorn. Thorn is what she said, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's it! Who is…"

All three fairies sank to the floor at the look on the sorcerer's face. Their expressions suddenly shifted, a small but noticeable difference, and they smiled dreamily, as if all the trouble in the world was gone.

"We need all the magic users together as fast as possible," Cedric ordered, his pulse speeding up as fear settled like a weight in his gut.

"Oh, our wands don't work anymore," the pink one said cheerfully, her eyes clouded over. "Nobody's wands work. Nobody has magic here except the Great Shadow."

The room seemed to freeze as they giggled. He turned to see Sofia fearfully staring at him, her hands still clamped over her mouth. Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James were all smiling blankly, just like the fairies, and the doctor picked up a knife, creeping toward Sofia.

"I'm just going to maim her," he stated, as if it were the most normal, sane thing to say.

"Run!" Cedric barked, lunging at the man and shoving him aside.

The girl was surprisingly nimble despite her wounds. They sprinted down the halls, laughter the only thing echoing in their minds. They couldn't think as they sprinted out of the school and onto the lawn. Footsteps sounded behind them, and lots of them. As soon as they were twenty feet from the building, they had to make a sharp left toward the ball field because of a swarm of sorcerers who were standing there to block their way.

"We're being herded!" Cedric panted as they ran.

"What do we do?!" Sofia sobbed, letting out a few curses.

"I don't know!" was the frightened reply.

They ran out of space in the ball field, and a crowd of people surrounded the edges, two thick so that they couldn't just break through. All the students were in the stands, cheering loudly for Thorn. Then, quite suddenly, the Great Shadow came out, and the field rang with a startling silence. The creature looked around then turned to them and spoke with a smirk in his voice.


	4. Honored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/VEHJkFKkOtc

"As you can see, those potions you brewed, while not as good as the real thing, were enough for me to seep into their minds unnoticed."

Sofia trembled, pressing against her friend as fear pulsed through her. There was nothing they could do as Cedric, in a flash of teeth, was suddenly bleeding and as magicless as the girl. The bite was potent, and the poison sang through his veins. He felt his eyes go purple faster than ever before, and he began to see visions of half-there creatures.

"There. Matching bites," Thorn said, then inhaled.

Both Cedric and Sofia could see something like a mist pour from themselves into his darkened, smooth face. His purple eyes became brighter, and he sighed in delight.

"Delicious. I will take you back to the Isles. Fully, this time, and I will feast on your magic until you have none. By then, I will be strong enough to tame that dreadful place, and to make it my own."

Cedric quivered in terror, gripping Sofia hard and shifting so that she was slightly behind him as if to protect her. She whimpered and their eyes met. There was literally nothing they could do. Wands wouldn't work. They had none of their core magic. They had nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide. They were going to be taken and used. And Thorn knew all this. He began to glide forward slowly, relishing their terror.

"Sofia?" Cedric said gently, needing to let her know how he felt before they were imprisoned forever.

"Yes?" she asked faintly.

"You are the bravest, smartest person I have ever met. I am so glad that we had so much time together to grow and explore our powers. We have done much good, and I am honored to be your friend."

There was the sense of a light coming on, and Thorn paused, glancing around to see what had caused it.

"And you are the best friend I have ever had," Sofia replied. "You're so strong and kind, and it was a lot of fun to learn potion-making from you. You taught me so much. Thank you. And I am honored to be your friend, too. I love you, Cedric."

"And I love you," he said with a smile.

There was another sensation of a light coming on, and suddenly they were bathed in a lavender glow. Thorn swore violently and lunged, but the two amulets around their necks suddenly gave a tug on their cores, and their magic was free. They both gasped at the sheer amount that was released into their bodies, and they began to float a couple feet off the ground just to channel the energy into something. Linking hands, they did something they had only done in the land of magic. They gathered every bit of core power to themselves and let it run over in a rush of nothing but raw might and force.

Thorn was swept away by the ferocity of the attack, and they felt a tear open as he fled back to the Mystic Isles, but the damage was done and they knew it. They let their magic wash over the minds of the people, once, twice, thrice, until they were themselves again. Still the power pulsed out, repairing the damage in the school and pushing the excess poison out of Cedric and clearing their systems of the aftereffects of the bites. They weren't completely healed as they dropped to the ground, dazed beyond anything they'd ever experienced, but they hadn't been focused on healing. There were still teeth marks in their sides, but the poison was gone.

Sitting there as the people came alive and started rushing toward them, they looked at each other. Feeling safe, they fell back, unconscious, and, unsure of what else to do, they ran back to the Isles to escape.


	5. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/MIj19ORW8Fk

When they opened their eyes in the Mystic Isles, they found themselves linked together again, and there was such a sense of relief that they shed a few tears. They stood and retrieved some berries from a nearby bush, some water from a well that they had dug on a previous trip when they had appeared in this spot once before, and then they sat down to talk.

"Should we really be here?" Sofia asked nervously, glancing around as if Thorn would leap out at them.

Cedric considered this for a moment. "The chances of a tear throwing him here right next to us is slim. He's probably on another island. Besides, did you feel how damaged he was? He wouldn't attack us again. Especially now that he knows we can handle him."

Sofia nodded slowly before smiling. "I missed you, Cedric. Not hearing your thoughts, feeling you on the other end. That was horrible."

The man shivered as he replied. "I agree. You were scared, no doubt, but I'm not sure you understand how scared I was when you were blocked and I wasn't there to see you."

"I was terrified. I couldn't hear you either, couldn't see you. I think I understand better than anybody else."

"Can you share it? It would help, I think."

Since it had been such a huge influx of emotion, she shared it piece by piece, a few seconds at a time as they ate. Cedric felt her go crazy, felt her panic, felt her pain as she split the skin on her hands and how she didn't even care.

"I just wanted to get back to you. I knew you would help," she whispered.

"I needed to see that you were safe," Cedric admitted. "I knew something terrible had happened, but I wasn't sure what. Poor Storm worked himself hard to get me to your school as fast as possible. I owe him when we get back."

There was a long pause as they simply relished being with each other again then Sofia glanced down at her amulet. Though it hadn't appeared the first time they'd come, it had every other time, and this was no exception. The pink stone was still glowing a little. She glanced over at Cedric's, and his was lit up, too.

"What happened? I was sure that Thorn would take us back here, that he would win."

Cedric looked down at the necklace, touching the blue stone lightly. "I felt a jerk when they lit up. It was as if it shattered his control over our magic. Perhaps a new power?"

"I feel the same," Sofia said.

"I don't. I feel…stronger, more connected with my core," Cedric said thoughtfully. "Concentrate. Do you feel it?"

Sofia closed her eyes and toyed with her magic. It felt slightly different, she realized, just as her friend had said. It seemed a bit deeper, and she felt as if she had a little more control. She removed her amulet for a brief moment to see if there was a difference. Without the jewel around her neck, the magic reverted back to the way it had been before the incident, a little more wild and a bit more shallow.

"It feels deeper."

"It was always deep," Cedric said. "But I agree. Whatever our amulets did, there's more control, and it's wider, bigger, whatever word you want to use. Now, let's take a walk and clear our minds. We've dealt with this fear for far too long. We need a bit of relief."

Sofia nodded, standing with her best friend and starting off toward the Phoenix grove.

~ _It would be nice to see Flicker again.~_

Cedric smiled, glancing over. _~I agree.~_

And that contact between their minds assured them that everything was going to be alright, even if there would be some explaining to do when they got back.


	6. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Audio: https://youtu.be/-nAheqN-j6Y

After several days in the Isles, they woke up to find themselves sore and disoriented. They were lying in medical beds, side by side, in a room at Sofia's school. Roland was speaking with a doctor and the headmistresses, while Miranda was dozing. When Sofia shifted to touch her with her bandaged hands, Miranda looked up.

"Oh! Sofia! They're awake!"

They were given water, which they drank down in seconds. After settling back, they were given slices of turkey and stuffing with gravy.

"It's from the feast," Miss Flora said. "The show was postponed, but we didn't want to waste the food. And we had a lot to talk about."

"Such as?" Cedric asked cautiously.

There was silence as everybody glanced at each other. Roland finally stepped forward.

"Cedric? What is your relationship to my daughter?"

 _~I guess we're caught.~_ Sofia said.

They both realized at the same moment that they were linked again in this world, and they relaxed even further. The sorcerer met Roland's eyes as he replied.

"I am her best friend. However, what you want to know is this: I am linked to her being because of my own magic, and she is linked to me with her own magic. We can share thoughts and feelings and dreams and memories. But, your majesty, I promise you just as I promised Baileywick, she and I are just friends. We have no romantic interest in each other. This I swear to you."

"And how long have you had this link?" Miranda asked.

"Since I was eleven," Sofia said. "When we got really sick that one time. The magic linked us then."

"And you didn't share it, why?" Roland asked seriously.

Sofia shrugged. "At first, we didn't understand it, so we figured you wouldn't either. You and Cedric weren't as friendly as you are now. You would have accused him of inappropriate behavior. Then we just didn't mention it."

"Do you remember when I asked if you were alright?" Miss Flora asked softly. "When you started using magic without a wand?"

"Yes. And I'll admit I lied. I didn't like how everybody was staring at me and talking about me. Wands honestly do nothing for us. We're too powerful. I still learn things here, like how to apply my magic to different situations, but the chanting of spells doesn't improve anything, for me or for Cedric."

"So, what would you call yourselves?" Miss Fauna asked.

"We are Mystiques," Cedric answered.

The fairies nodded then held up their wands. "Do you think you could repower these? The other sorcerers already went home to get spare wands, but we have been here making sure you two were alright."

"I believe so."

Sofia and Cedric linked hands then reconnected the wands to the Mystic Isles. That done, they settled back as the fairies tried them out. When they were shown to work properly, they nodded.

"You two are clearly Mystiques," Miss Merryweather said solemnly. "And we have many questions, much to go over. But we can do that when you feel better. For now, we suggest you go back to Enchancia and rest for a few days."

On the carriage ride home, Sofia and Cedric dozed against each other. When they got back, Roland himself helped the sorcerer up the stairs and into his room. Cedric sighed as he was settled into his own bed.

"Cedric?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Thank you for taking care of my Sofia. I'm glad she has a friend like you."

"She understands me in a way nobody else ever did, not even Ambretta."

Roland looked guilty and uncomfortable, glancing away before solidifying his resolve. "You know something? The only reason I wanted her was because you did. When our parents arranged our marriage, I was pleased only because it meant you wouldn't get her. But that day, the day after Amber and James were born, when she…died." He swallowed hard. "You were her last request, and I realized what I had done. I hadn't loved her properly, though I did love her. I was so angry at myself, but it was easier to be angry at you. I'm sorry, Cedric. I'm so sorry for taking her away from you."

Cedric considered this carefully. "As I learned when I brought us here from the past, what's done is done, and there is nothing we can do to change it. I loved her so much, and I know she loved me, too. But Ambretta was the kind of girl to bend to pressure if it was strong enough. We actually considered running away together at first, but she finally decided to listen to her parents." The man paused as the king looked away. "But, your union brought forth two beautiful children, who have grown into a wonderful man and a beautiful, smart woman."

The monarch nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true. Without Ambretta, there would be no Amber and James. And probably no Sofia. After the queen died, I swore to love the next woman I married with nothing held back. When I met Miranda, I knew. She happened to have a daughter, and I promised myself that I would love her as one of my own children."

"She certainly feels loved, your majesty. And she loves you very much. You are a wonderful husband and father. And thank you for understanding. I really was reluctant to tell you in case you thought I was doing inappropriate things with her. We are the best of friends and can share practically everything with each other, but I will never love another as I loved Ambretta."

"I trust you," the king said simply. "You've never hurt her before, and you've saved her life more times than I can count. Thank you. Now, you'd better rest. I'm going to go check on Sofia. She should be bathed and in bed by now. Goodnight, Cedric."

"Goodnight, your majesty."

Cedric relaxed back into the softness of his bed and reached over to touch Sofia's consciousness. _~Your father is on his way.~_

 _~I'm glad you two talked.~_ she replied. _~I think you needed that.~_

_~Indeed. I must bid you goodnight. I'm falling asleep.~_

_~I know.~_

And that was a comforting thought. As she bid him goodnight, he couldn't help but note that their lives were going to be a little different from then on. He wasn't exactly sure how, but it would start with the discussion with the fairies. Then there would probably be a Royal Sorcerer's meeting called, or maybe even a meeting of everybody magical, like witches and wizards and fairies. Where would it go from there? He didn't know, and he mused for a few minutes on the possibilities.

 _~Stop thinking and get to sleep.~_ Sofia teased. _~We'll think about it tomorrow.~_

Cedric couldn't help but smile fondly. _~Yes, Sofia. Goodnight.~_

_~ Goodnight, Cedric.~_

As he snuggled into his bed, Wormwood flapped over and perched on the headboard. "I'm hungry."

"Ugh, stupid bird!"

Sofia laughed heartily over the link as Cedric forced himself up to feed his pet. He smiled again.

 _~Get to sleep, Sofia.~_ He said playfully.

She laughed again, and he laughed with her. Oh, life was good, and they would face what the new day brought together, not just because they had to, but because they wanted to. And that was the best part, Cedric decided.

Years ago, he had stolen her amulet to take over Enchancia, but even then, he had melted before the girl's kindness toward somebody like him and had been reluctant to do it without prompting. After her monumental act of compassion toward him, he had been a changed man. Their bond had further changed him, and definitely for the better. As Sofia drifted off to sleep, he stroked her mind as if he were stroking her face.

_~Thank you. For everything.~_

She smiled and didn't answer. She didn't need to, though. He knew how she felt. He could sense it. And it was, by far, the best feeling in the world. And that was the truth.


End file.
